


Quidditch.

by itsromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ron Weasley, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione
Summary: Hermione comforts Ron after a bad day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Quidditch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! A quick reminder that English isn’t my first language so there will probably be some mistakes, feel free to correct me! And as always, leave reviews and comments, I love reading them!!!

Set in OOTP.

Harry had just got down to the common room and found it empty, except for Hermione. "Anything interesting out there?" 

Hermione turned around quickly, "Harry! You scared me!" She put her hand over her chest and Harry looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. You seem... Worried?" They both sat down on two chairs, Hermione still couldn't take her eyes off the window. The rain kept coming down and the sky was so blue it looked like it was late at night, but it was only 5:00 pm. It seemed like a storm was coming. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, bringing her back to reality. She shook her head, "Sorry."

"I'm pretty sure Angelina is torturing him-" Hermione stopped talking when Harry let out a small laugh, "Can you blame her?" 

She gave him a suicidal glance, Harry quickly apologized with a scared look on his face.

Hermione smiled, "He's not that bad." She mumbled and he let out a sigh. "Merlin, Hermione, you really don't get Quidditch, do you?" 

They both smiled for a minute before Hermione turned to look, again, at the window. "He can't be practicing when there is such bad weather! I can't believe it, seriously. And you, you should say something to Angelina-"

"Hermione, I've been banned, I can't do anything." He gave a sad look, "Look, Angelina can be a little rough sometimes but I'm sure Ron will be okay. And for the weather, don't worry, they will realize it's too bad to practice." 

She nodded, finally looked away from the window, and smiled at Harry, who stood up. "I have to go now, I have detention with Umbridge. I'll see you later." 

Hermione looked over at the table to notice that she still hadn't finished her essay, and let out a sigh. She tried to concentrate but her mind was flying elsewhere. 

Your essay...

Ron must be freezing out there.

You'll get a T if you don't finish it.

I wish I could... Bring him something? Like a blanket?

Your potion essay.

Maybe I should go out there and tell Angelina that she's crazy if she believes I would let my friend be out in the storm.

Your essay.

Ron-

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Ron was there, wet from head to toe, still in his Quidditch uniform, and his broomstick laying just next to him.

"Ron!" She jumped from her seat and smiled at Ron, who seemed to have had the worst day of his life.

He started to take off the protective shields he had on his chest, arms, and legs, and lastly, his helmet. 

"Are you okay? You must be freezing, come here."She led him to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat next to him, way too close. 

"Will you talk to me?" She put her hand over his and he let out a grin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, gripping her hand tighter, which made her smile more.

"It's fine. We don't have to talk if you don't want to." She rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for minutes, neither of them said a word, the common room was empty and silent, they could only hear their breath, the sound of the rain against the windows and the fire. 

"Er- I spoke to Angelina today." He started after some minutes and Hermione lifted her head a little, "She said that if I make another mistake, I'm out." He sighed and looked down, trying to hide his dreadful face.

"She won't do it. You won't let her, I know that." She tried to reassure him but he shook his head. "There's nothing I can do. I can't play Quidditch, I have to understand that." 

Suddenly, Hermione remembered that summer at the Burrow, when she accepted to watch the Weasley siblings playing Quidditch just because she had finished reading all of her books and it didn't seem to be anything else to do. 

"That's not true! Don't you remember this summer? At the Burrow? That day? You played wonderfully Ron!" 

"It was just luck, I guess. Or my brothers that felt bad for me and let me win." He giggled.

Hermione gave him a disappointed look, "Why is it so hard for you to believe in yourself?" She asked but she knew she wouldn't have received an answer.

She continued, "Ron, I think you are brilliant at Quidditch, you just need to practice and... I don't think Angelina is helping you that much." 

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, watching her as she let out a sigh, her eyes fixed on their hands.

"I just... I don't think you need someone who is always stressed out and passes it on to you, you know?" Hermione saw the look on Ron's face and realized she shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry, it's just stupid. I shouldn't have said that." She looked down, avoiding his eyes. 

"Who do you think I need?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I think you need someone who helps you to put out the best of yourself... If- If that makes sense." Ron let go of her hand and placed his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder again, smiling a little too much.

"It does." He whispered, caressing her shoulder. 

"Do you really think I'm good at Quidditch?" He continued and she nodded. "I do."

He smiled and rested carefully his head on hers, "Thank you."

"Are you still cold? Do you want a blanket or something?" She asked after some minutes, noticing that his hair was a little bit wet.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Ron smiled at her.

"It's- It's probably better if I retire. Maybe I should, shouldn't I?" She realized he was thinking out loud and lifted her head to look at him in the eyes. 

She put a hand on his cheek and slowly caressed it, "I don't think you're in the right mood to make such a decision, and you don't even have to choose now. Take your time, Ron." They both smiled, her eyes stuck in his. 

"I know but... if I keep playing, I'll be the one who will make us lose every match. If I quit, I'll be no one. I'll keep being just Harry Potter's friend or Fred and George's younger brother and-" Hermione stopped him, hitting him on the chest with her hands.

"Have you completely gone mad? What makes you even think about such things?" She asked angrily, but then she looked at him and calmed down, "Ron, you have to play Quidditch if you want to, and not because it will make you cool or because you want to prove something." 

She paused as he looked down, "You are great at Quidditch and not only at that. You are great at so many things, you just don't realize it. But I do. I see it. Hey, look at me," He did as told and they grinned at each other, "You are brilliant and I will do anything to make you understand that. Starting now. So expect me to be wherever you are Ron, starting by your Quidditch practices." 

Ron couldn't take his eyes off her, she was literally an angel, and not just because she was beautiful. The way she talked, and the way she cared about him as no one had ever done before... He was just in love. He was so in love with her he wished he could have said it to her right at that moment.

"You are... Simply amazing. I have no words to describe you." He said, making her laugh. 

"Stop it." She rested her head on his chest as they both grinned. 

At that moment, Hermione realized that was the only place she wanted to be for her entire life. And Ron thought that too, while his hand caressed her hair, and the other one held into hers.


End file.
